To be loved
by purpleushi
Summary: Joey's life is a mess and someone wants to help. Will Joey return this person's love? One shot yaoi. ..complete..


Disclaimer: do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, duh. God, how rich do you think I am?

One shot yaoi.

* * *

Joey sat with his back against the wall of the school. His head was in his hands and he was obviously crying.

"What's the matter, puppy?"

Joey looked up at Kaiba and glared.

"Go away." He said quietly. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Kaiba.

"Really, what's wrong?"

"I said go away."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why you're crying."

"You wanna know what's wrong? I'll tell you. My life sucks. I'm failin' school, my dad beats me whenever I go home, my mom left like eight years ago, I've never done anythin' right on my own, and I have to live with you, Seto Kaiba, insulting me everywhere I go!"

Kaiba stared down at Joey.

"Wow, I'm… sorry."

"You w-what?"

"I said 'I'm sorry'. Do you want a ride home?"

"How do I know this isn't just some trick?" Joey asked. Kaiba bent down and pressed his lips to Joey's.

"Does that feel like a trick?"

Joey allowed Kaiba to pull him off the ground. He was shocked. He'd never heard Kaiba apologize to anyone, and he'd never seen Kaiba kiss anyone either, much less a guy. Joey thought about himself. He didn't know if he was gay or not, it just felt good to be kissed by somebody. No one had ever cared about Joey that much. And no one had ever apologized to him either. Usually he was the one getting all the blame for anything that went wrong.

Kaiba opened the door of the limo and let Joey slide in. he sat down across from the blond.

"We have to pick up my brother from his karate class."

Joey nodded silently.

"You're wondering about what happened before, aren't you?"

Joey nodded again.

"Joey, I'm sorry for all the times I've been mean to you. I didn't want to show you how I really felt in front of all your friends. Can you forgive me? I love you Joey."

Kaiba looked into Joey's eyes, clearly anxious of his response.

"I forgive you." Joey said.

Kaiba smiled, the first time Joey had ever seen him do so. It was an awkward smile, very different from his usual smirk. The car stopped in front of the karate studio. Mokuba came running out of the building.

"Seto! I got my purple belt today!"

"That's great Mokuba,"

Mokuba noticed Joey and grinned.

"I was wondering when my big brother would be bringing you home."

They arrived at the Kaiba mansion. Kaiba went into his room to work on his laptop. Mokuba and Joey sat in the kitchen trying to figure out Joey's algebra homework. Mokuba had obviously not inherited his brother's smarts. After about an hour, Kaiba came downstairs.

"So, pup, you want dinner?"

"Sure."

They sat down to a wonderful meal of chicken parmesan. Joey was amazed at the amount of food. He was a little nervous about eating anything Mokuba handed him because of the time the younger brother had tried to poison him, but he figured it was okay now.

"Joey, you can use the guest bedroom tonight." Kaiba said. (A/N: Kaiba's being a little presumptuous, eh?)

"Thanks. Can I use your phone?"

"Sure." The brunet tossed him the razor thin flip phone from his pocket. Joey dialed the number.

"Hey Charlie, it's Joey. Yeah, can you tell Serenity that I won't be home tonight? No I'm not telling you why. Just let her know, will ya? Bye."

"Who was that you were calling?"

"Oh Charlie? He's the guy who rents me and Serenity a room. Nosy bastard."

Kaiba laughed. After dinner, Joey and Kaiba went into the den to watch TV. Joey curled up in the corner of the couch while Kaiba stretched out, his hand resting on Joey's shoulder. Joey turned to face Kaiba, studying him. Kaiba's ice blue eyes were shrouded by long black lashes. His hair hung perfectly, his long neck branching into broad shoulders and a thick muscled chest. His tight black shirt hugged his frame and gave Joey an unfamiliar tingling sensation. He moved closer to Kaiba, whose arm wrapped around his shoulders. Joey grinned.

"I love you too, Seto."

* * *

A/N: so, how'd you like? I think that's my first fic without a lemon. Currently I and working on an original fic so I may not update for a while. Sorry for the inconvenience. Also, Tuesday June 14th I am leaving for ITALY for three weeks. I'll be able to do a lot of writing (9 hour plane trips) but I won't be able to post. I'll be back for two weeks and then I go to camp for another three. I may be able to post at camp but I doubt it. So review and tell me how you liked this one. Love yas ally. 


End file.
